Intensity
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Um amor preocupado, intenso, inesperado, mas que pode ser o início de uma bela vida a dois pelo tempo que for possível. Sem regras, sem cobranças. Saga e Milo. Yaoi. Realidade Alternativa. Leiam os avisos.
1. Chapter 1

**INTENSIDADE**

Autor(a): [ShiryuForever94]

Categoria:[Projeto] Ano Zodiacal III, Signo: Gêmeos, [Tributo] Orgulho LGBT 2015, Rodada 3, Subtema Publicidade, Saint Seiya, Slash, MxM relationship, Saga e Milo, Realidade Alternativa.

Advertências: Sexo GRÁFICO (descritivo), abuso de álcool, termos chulos

Classificação: NC-17 (45 seria melhor, mas enfim)

Capítulos: Dois

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Um amor preocupado, intenso, inesperado, mas que pode ser o início de uma bela vida a dois pelo tempo que for possível. Sem regras, sem cobranças.

Subtema: Publicidade

Marca(s): Smirnoff (Vodka), Tylenol (comprimidos), Gillette (lâmina de barbear), Head & Shoulders (shampoo e condicionador), Levi's (jeans), O Boticário (perfume), Jonhson&Johnson (camisinhas)

Sinopse da obra original: Cavaleiros do Zodíaco é um anime sobre pessoas extraordinárias que renascem quando sua deusa, Atena, reencarna na Terra para salvá-la da extinção. São conhecidos como Cavaleiros de Atena e capazes de rachar a terra e abrir os céus com seus poderes. Cada cavaleiro tem uma armadura e há uma hierarquia entre elas. As armaduras podem ser de bronze, prata ou ouro. A elite do Santuário (onde a Deusa Atena mora) são os cavaleiros de ouro, dotados de poderes incríveis.

Saga é geminiano, grego, loiro e com quase um metro e noventa de altura. Pesa 87 kg.

Milo é escorpiano, grego, loiro e com um metro e oitenta e cinco de altura. Pesa 84 kg e é bem temperamental.

Disclaimer: Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização do(a) autor(a) desta ficção.

Diferenciais da Realidade Alternativa:

\- Saga não tem um lado maníaco assassino nem dupla personalidade.

\- Shion e Dohko estão vivos e no Santuário.

\- Shion é o Papa (Grande Mestre)

\- Kanon mora com Saga e é conhecido pelos demais cavaleiros.

\- Aiolos está vivo e segue sendo o escolhido para Grande Mestre quando Shion se aposentar.

 **INTENSIDADE**

Ao ver Milo descer as escadas com uma calça jeans azul clara bem ajustada, camisa vermelha de seda pura, os longos fios loiros soltos ao vento e num gingado que deixaria muita gente pensando se ele era um stripper, Saga teve certeza que o namoro do belíssimo escorpiano com Afrodite tinha findado. Milo costumava ser discreto, mas quando o comportamento dele mudava, Saga sabia que ele não estava bem. Ficava agressivo ao extremo e tentava chamar a atenção, como se a dor que sentia precisasse de um lenitivo que ele não ousava pedir.

Saga sabia muito sobre problemas depressivos, sobre crises de adolescência, sobre muitas coisas. Era o mais velho do Santuário a não ser por Shion e Dohko, que eram bicentenários. Recebera todos os atuais dourados ainda crianças, não que ele mesmo não fosse uma pois se tornara cavaleiro com apenas sete anos de idade. Aiolos tomava conta do irmão Aiolia com devoção e carinho, mas a grande maioria dos cavaleiros não tinha ninguém. Órfãos? Todos eles eram, mas alguns tinham ao menos um irmão ou irmã. O próprio Saga tinha Kanon, seu irmão gêmeo idêntico, mas não era com Kanon que Saga estava preocupado no momento.

Milo não tinha ninguém. O temperamento do rapaz era sanguíneo, por vezes descontrolado, ele sentia tudo numa intensidade quase anormal, era profundo apesar da pouca idade e Saga tinha certeza que mesmo pequenas dores, para Milo, poderiam deixar cicatrizes enormes. Não, Milo não era frágil, não era uma pobre criança boba. Era apenas... É, não achava outra palavra.

Intenso.

Saga suspirou observando o escorpiano descer as escadarias. Eram jovens demais. Todos eles eram jovens demais! Milo mal tinha completado dezoito anos e o fato de seu melhor amigo, Camus, ter ido embora pra Sibéria ao menos há quatro anos e parado de dar notícias devia ter contribuído para o grego loiro de olhos azuis e corpo perfeito haver escolhido Afrodite e também haver largado Afrodite.

O pisciano era complicado demais para Milo. Não, Afrodite não era ruim, Saga gostava até que bastante do sueco, mas Afrodite era mais velho, mais experiente e um tanto mais livre que o senhor certinho, Milo de Escorpião.

Ah, porque Milo, apesar da pouca idade era sério demais com tudo.

Pelo menos até descobrir que Afrodite gostava tanto de ficar mudo e quieto em seu canto quanto Milo. Ambos eram daquele tipo de pessoa contemplativa. Milo porque odiava se dar a conhecer e Afrodite apenas porque vivia idealizando o relacionamento perfeito e esquecia de conversar sobre o que lhe ia na alma.

Milo sabia ser um bom parceiro, mas apenas se soubesse o que diabos o outro queria!

Milo perdera a paciência com o jeito sedutor que não ia a lugar nenhum de Afrodite. Os demônios do escorpiano pareciam ficar todos alvoroçados quando o pisciano não lhe dava atenção suficiente, não lhe dava a sensação de ser amado que Milo tanto procurava.

O loiro escorpiano já perdera Camus. Não, não é que perdera, é que Camus não estava lá e a alma controladora, maníaca e marcial de Milo precisava de apoio para que ele não se destruísse de dentro para fora com a vida pesada de um cavaleiro.

Saga rilhou os dentes. Aquele sujeitinho era perigoso. Milo não era cavaleiro de ouro à toa. Podia ser muito letal. Totalmente destrutivo. Uma ameaça para os outros e para si mesmo. Não podia deixa-lo sozinho no estado em que parecia estar: solitário, sentindo dor e descontrolado. "Vou sair." Avisou ao irmão Kanon que estava por ali.

"Entediado?" Kanon respondeu enquanto terminava de secar os longos cabelos.

"Não, vou ajudar um amigo." Saga respondeu vestindo uma camisa azul clara e jeans claros. Informal mas elegante. Um pouco de perfume e os cabelos soltos cascateando pelas costas formidáveis. Seus vinte e seis anos aparentes no rosto sério, no corpo bem feito, na plenitude de seu poder.

"Ajudar é? Cuidado, Saga, Milo só tem dezoito anos, mal passou pela adolescência e tem tendência a paixões maníacas. Se for fazer sexo com ele, pelo amor de Atena não o iluda e, use camisinha! Bem, isso você faz sempre, então..."

"Como..." Saga arregalou levemente os olhos.

"Você gosta dele. Simples. Já percebi. Desde que Camus se foi que você tem cuidado mais dele. Por que essa síndrome de "daddy" (1) com ele, hein irmãozinho? Eu sei que o ajudou a sair do armário, digamos assim, mas ele não é sua responsabilidade."

"Não sou tão mais velho assim. Além do mais ele já tem dezoito anos, ora. Não é como se eu fosse agarrar um pobre garotinho inocente. Ele já fez sexo o bastante, que eu saiba, desde os quinze anos aliás. Eu tentei ajudar pois se já é difícil ser adolescente, descobrir-se gay pode ser infernal se você não tiver ninguém com quem conversar. Ele ficou confuso, sofreu bastante antes de entender que ele não era doente. Nossa sorte é que no Santuário estamos mais protegidos das ideias heteronormativas (2) lá de fora. Seria muito pior se ele não fosse um cavaleiro." Saga sentiu-se ofendido com a insinuação feita por Kanon. Na gíria gay, para muitos, daddy era o homossexual mais velho que seduzia e ensinava garotos mais novos e alguns davam uma conotação um tanto pedófila a isso.

"Ei, não quis fazer você sentir-se mal. É que a idade não importa muito, a diferença de maturidade de vocês é que me causa espécie. Você é muito mais vivido e cheio de cicatrizes emocionais que ele, Saga. Só estou dizendo para tomar cuidado. Se Milo se apaixonar por você, pode ser ainda pior que a desilusão que ele tem sentido. Ele é complicado, tem muita coisa dentro daquele garoto."

"Se ele se apaixonar por mim, eu irei amá-lo profundamente." Saga parecia muito sério e aquilo fez Kanon alarmar-se.

"Saga... Por favor, você se apaixonou mesmo por aquele moleque?"

"Não é da sua conta." Saga saiu com o semblante preocupado. Estava apaixonado por Milo? Talvez sim. Admirava o jeitão intenso do rapaz. De novo essa palavra. Sabia que, por mais calmo que pudesse parecer, Milo poderia ser agressivo e era muito poderoso.

Mas não apenas isso. Havia recebido Milo no Santuário ainda pequeno, com cerca de cinco ou seis anos de idade e notara o quão emotivo e fácil de ferir na alma o garotinho era. Vira-o crescer e ajudara-o pelo tortuoso caminho da adolescência e da descoberta de sua orientação sexual.

Saga ficou pensando numa palavra que pudesse resumir o que era o escorpiano. Sorriu ao ver rebrilhando em sua mente a palavra intensidade. De novo e de novo. Era isso mesmo. Um homem intenso, leal e determinado. Saga apreciava essas qualidades.

Saga estava apaixonado por Milo.

Não foi difícil encontrar o jovem de dezoito anos serpenteando pela vida noturna nos arredores de Rodório. Bares simples, boates de todos os tipos, preços e frequências.

Nada muito estranho pois havia uma parte da vila que era mais boêmia e todos os cavaleiros já haviam ao menos dado uma passada por lá. Nem todos com intuito sexual embora fosse algo bem comum por ali.

Saga manteve-se discreto e calmo, apenas observando enquanto Milo bebia mais que deveria, e não Ouzo, mas vodka pura, algo muito forte até para um cavaleiro. O irmão de Kanon ficou horrorizado ao ver que Milo fumava embora não fosse hábito dele, que tentava se aproximar de alguns rapazes e desistia por algum motivo que ele, Saga, não ousava imaginar. Nem todo mundo era simpático ao ver que Milo se aproximava de algum rapaz e Saga sentia seu sangue ferver ao ouvir comentários nada airosos sobre o grego loiro mais jovem.

O geminiano ficou realmente preocupado quando Milo foi para o baixo meretrício. Havia mulheres e homens à disposição, por preços variados. Milo não precisava daquilo! Bem, mas Saga entendia. Algumas vezes o que um homem queria era apenas transar e ir embora. Sem palavras, sem romance, sem sentimento, apenas corpo sem alma.

Milo era jovem demais para se sentir daquele jeito! Ou não? O escorpiano já matara em nome da deusa, já vira horrores por todo o planeta. É, talvez ele não fosse jovem demais para se sentir daquele jeito.

Saga tentou não olhar e não ver quando Milo pagou um rapaz desenxabido e foi até um beco. O sexo oral não demorou muito tempo. Milo gozou, subiu as calças, virou as costas e saiu sem nem olhar para o prostituto barato. O geminiano pensou rapidamente que se era tudo que o escorpiano queria da vida, as coisas estavam piores do que pensara. Seguiu-o por outros bares e sentou-se numa mesa próxima de onde Milo estava, uma boate vagabunda de público variado com shows de strippers femininas decadentes, fumaça, bêbados e escuridão.

Ainda bem que Saga estava lá.

"Veio num lugar de homem de verdade por que? Pensa que se passa por hétero apenas por estar aqui? Eu vi você no beco, bichona! Que foi? Veio ver o que é um macho?" Um grupo de rapazes em torno de vinte ou mais anos. Uísque, cigarros, dinheiro. Não era uma boa combinação.

"Vim beber vodka, talvez um uísque barato e passar o tempo. As mulheres não me interessam no momento e, se prestou tanta atenção em mim, talvez as mulheres não o interessem também." Milo respondeu com ar irônico.

"Bicha! Eu sou homem, entendeu? Não sou um viadinho babaca de merda!" O rapaz bradou de volta sendo apoiado por mais três ou quatro. "Vá embora daqui. Não é ambiente pra aberrações feito você!"

"Posso ser uma aberração, mas não sou burro. Um gay não deixa de ser homem. Eu sou tão homem quanto você, estúpido!"

"Vou te mostrar o que é um homem!" O rapaz avançou em Milo.

Engano tolo.

O sorriso sádico no rosto de Milo se alargou. Ele desviou com facilidade. Podia estar um tanto bêbado, mas haviam sido anos de treinamento pesado, ossos quebrados, luxações e dores. O corpo do cavaleiro reagia quase como por instinto.

Karatê, judô, aikidô, jiu-jitsu, ninjitsu. Milo era faixa preta em absolutamente todas aquelas lutas. Não apenas ele como todos os cavaleiros. Ainda fora treinado em arco e flecha, luta desarmada, luta com facas, luta livre, o que fosse. Também sabia algo de boxe.

Engano doloroso.

O rapaz levou um minuto para perceber que o "viadinho" esguio não era frágil e nem um coitadinho de quem poderia abusar. O saldo? Nariz quebrado, costelas luxadas e um corpo estendido no chão com golpes que as pessoas juravam que não haviam visto.

"Eu sou um homem que ama homens. Isso não me faz menos homem, nem menos honrado. Talvez você deva rever seus conceitos." Milo falou sentindo seu coração doer. Havia tido alguns problemas entendendo aquilo. Não era capaz de amar mulheres. Tentara. Falhara. Odiara a si mesmo. Agora apenas tentava sobreviver. Afrodite fora alguém que adorara, mas não estava no cavaleiro de peixes a resposta.

Quase três horas da manhã e Milo estava muito bêbado. Intoxicado de álcool e de cigarro, cheirando a perfume barato, a suor, a sexo. Beijara homens e mulheres, dançara, brigara um pouco com alguns rapazes que o haviam chamado de viado safado em outra boate barata, mas sem seriedade. O escorpiano levava muito a sério seus deveres e sabia que não deveria brigar numa saída noturna como se fosse qualquer um. Ele era Milo de Escorpião, cavaleiro de ouro de Atena.

Estava ferido. O coração de Milo doía de solidão, incompreensão e sensação de inutilidade.

O jovem de olhos azuis translúcidos, cabelos cacheados loiros e sensuais encostou-se a uma parede sentindo tudo girar e vomitou. Bebedeira, cigarro... É, ele não parecia bem.

"Hora de ir para casa. Vamos, eu acompanho você." A voz intensa e inconfundível de Saga de Gêmeos bem ao lado do rapaz.

"Então era você..." Milo balbuciou se sentindo péssimo.

"Hum?"

"Eu percebi que havia uma presença, mas não conseguia entender quem seria. Você é bom sendo dissimulado. Não preciso de ajuda." Milo falou com voz insegura e apoiando-se na parede.

"Você nunca precisa de ajuda, garoto." Saga nem se fez de rogado. Passou a mão pela cintura do mais baixo e puxou-o para si, apoiando o corpo dele. "Eu quem preciso." Saga sorriu sentindo o calor do corpo de Milo contra o seu.

"Droga, Saga, pare de poupar meu orgulho! Eu sou apenas um idiota. Deixe-me! Estou muito bem sozinho! Sempre serei sozinho!" Milo tentou se livrar do abraço firme, sem sucesso. Estava tonto demais e Saga era muito mais forte que ele.

"Não sei do que está falando." Saga segurou-o firmemente e puxou-o mais, abraçando-o completamente e não titubeou em basicamente arrastá-lo para o Santuário, mais precisamente para a casa de gêmeos.

"Você é uma desgraça!" Milo reclamou ainda abraçado ao geminiano que finalmente o soltou, no meio da sala principal do templo.

"Certamente. Vou preparar um bom banho, você está fedendo. Depois, pode apenas dormir um pouco." Saga não ia discutir. Milo parecia um tanto perdido, além de bêbado.

"Por que? Por que quer me ajudar?" O grego mais jovem balbuciou.

"Gosto de você. Muito mesmo." Saga simplesmente sumiu indo preparar um bom banho quente e, após, separou roupas limpas e toalhas felpudas. Pensou por momentos e vestiu um calção de banho. Não era de ter pudores, mas não queria intimidar Milo com sua nudez, e seria mais fácil conter uma ereção... Riu sozinho.

O escorpiano ficou um pouco confuso. Saga gostava dele? Estava cansado demais para pensar a respeito. Deixou Saga despi-lo e dar-lhe banho, lavando-o com cuidado, sentindo calor inesperado quando o geminiano o tocava nas partes íntimas, ou nos mamilos, mas relaxando com o shampoo perfumado em seus cabelos e com a água deliciosamente quente. Milo não estava lá muito consciente quando depois de tudo, Saga o vestiu com um pijama simples de algodão branco e o carregou para a cama ampla e macia.

"Descanse, Milo. Cuidarei de tudo." Milo apenas balbuciou algo que pareceu um obrigado e adormeceu.

Saga tomou então seu próprio banho e voltou ao quarto nu em pelo. Milo já dormia a sono solto e não viu o outro grego sorrir, nem viu o geminiano deitar-se ao seu lado e suspirar. "Eu te amo, Milo, mas não sei se isso será bom para você." Simplesmente aconchegou o mais novo nos braços e dormiu também.

Kanon passou pelo quarto do irmão logo que amanheceu e sorriu ao ver a cena. Ah, Milo não sabia a sorte que tinha. Deu instruções aos servos para não incomodarem os dois e foi treinar um pouco.

Continua...

* * *

Ah, mas é claro que eu não ia deixar passar as dicas que todos pudemos ver em Soul of Gold. Espero que tenham gostado. Próximo capítulo? Depende de vocês. Abraços.


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** INTENSIDADE  
 **Autor(a):** [ShiryuForever94]  
 **Categoria:** **[Projeto] Ano Zodiacal III, Signo: Gêmeos, [Tributo] Orgulho LGBT 2015, Rodada 3, Subtema Publicidade** , Saint Seiya, Slash, MxM relationship, Saga e Milo, Realidade Alternativa.  
 **Advertências:** Sexo GRÁFICO (descritivo), abuso de álcool, termos chulos  
 **Classificação:** NC-17 (45 seria melhor, mas enfim)  
 **Capítulos:** 2  
 **Completa:** [X] Yes [ ] No  
 **Resumo:** Um amor preocupado, intenso, inesperado, mas que pode ser o início de uma bela vida a dois pelo tempo que for possível. Sem regras, sem cobranças.  
 **Subtema:** Publicidade  
 **Marca(s):** Smirnoff (Vodka), Tylenol (comprimidos), Gillette (lâmina de barbear), Head  & Shoulders (shampoo e condicionador), Levi's (jeans), O Boticário (perfume), Jonhson&Johnson (camisinhas)  
 **Sinopse da obra original** : Cavaleiros do Zodíaco é um anime sobre pessoas extraordinárias que renascem quando sua deusa, Atena, reencarna na Terra para salvá-la da extinção. São conhecidos como Cavaleiros de Atena e capazes de rachar a terra e abrir os céus com seus poderes. Cada cavaleiro tem uma armadura e há uma hierarquia entre elas. As armaduras podem ser de bronze, prata ou ouro. A elite do Santuário (onde a Deusa Atena mora) são os cavaleiros de ouro, dotados de poderes incríveis.  
Saga é geminiano, grego, loiro e com quase um metro e noventa de altura. Pesa 87 kg.  
Milo é escorpiano, grego, loiro e com um metro e oitenta e cinco de altura. Pesa 84 kg e é bem temperamental.  
 **Disclaimer:** Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização do(a) autor(a) desta ficção.

Diferenciais da Realidade Alternativa:  
\- Saga não tem um lado maníaco assassino nem dupla personalidade.  
\- Shion e Dohko estão vivos e no Santuário.  
\- Shion é o Papa (Grande Mestre)  
\- Kanon mora com Saga e é conhecido pelos demais cavaleiros.- Aiolos está vivo e segue sendo o escolhido para Grande Mestre quando Shion se aposentar.

* * *

O dia seguinte amanheceu um tanto nublado, mas não quente, nem gélido. Milo se virou na cama, com a cabeça doendo e gemeu baixinho. Onde estava? Não demorou a se lembrar de Saga e abriu os olhos muito azuis com um muxoxo de raiva de si mesmo.

Como pudera ser tão idiota? Estava... de pijama? Sentia cheiro de shampoo nos cabelos e, estava embaixo de lençóis limpos e macios ao lado de Saga de Gêmeos? Observou calmamente os imensos cabelos do geminiano espalhados nos travesseiros. Ficou olhando os lábios bem feitos, os ombros imensos e... Essa não! Saga não estava pelado, estava? Oh, Atena, Saga estava nu... E totalmente descoberto. Ele era... Milo fechou os olhos. Ereção matinal tudo bem. Ficar duro porque Saga estava pelado ao lado dele era um pouco embaraçoso demais.

Milo não era de muitas firulas ou problemas, mas ficou avermelhado e sem graça, pensando que o outro lhe dera banho e o vestira. Foi se arrastando para fora da cama com mil perguntas na cabeça que latejava na ressaca de álcool e vergonha. Não se furtou a dar uma boa olhada no corpão do geminiano. Um homem mais velho podia ser... Tão bonito assim? Afrodite era lindo, era perfeito, mas havia algo... Um ar de sedução nos vinte e seis anos de Saga.

"Pode continuar aqui, se quiser. O café da manhã terá elementos para ajudar com a ressaca. Não devia misturar cerveja, ouzo, vodka, uísque e tequila, sabia? Nem parece que já tem dezoito anos. Quando fizer mais de oito horas que bebeu, pode tomar um **comprimido** para dor de cabeça, para não sobrecarregar o fígado." O vozeirão de Saga arrepiou a espinha de Milo. Ele precisava se livrar daquela coisa dura no meio de suas pernas, com urgência.

"Não queria dar trabalho." Milo conseguiu responder indo se refugiar no banheiro.

"Ora, vamos, não precisa ficar com vergonha de mim." Saga estava ao lado de Milo na bancada imensa em segundos. "Creio que precisamos conversar, não acha? O que pensou que estava fazendo ontem? Se estava com problemas, ou se queria apenas sexo rápido, podia ter vindo falar comigo."

Milo arregalou os olhos azuis quase ao máximo.

"Ou acha que não sou uma opção sexual mais saudável e interessante que algum idiota pago no baixo meretrício? É perigoso, Milo. Mesmo sendo um cavaleiro, você é humano. Se quiser dar outra escapadela apenas para saciar sua vontade por sexo, me diga, será mais seguro e tranquilo e garanto que sou bom nisso." O sorriso inacreditável de Saga irradiava por todo seu rosto.

"Eu nunca... Eu não... Er..." Agora a ereção de Milo era completa e ele estava bastante corado e arfante.

"Talvez precise de minha ajuda neste exato momento. Se quiser, é claro." O coração de Saga batia forte. Estar tão perto de Milo era incrível. Ao mesmo tempo, lhe dava ansiedade.

"Você disse ontem..." Milo estava com a **lâmina de barbear** numa das mãos, precisava fazer a barba. "Bom, você falou algo sobre gostar de mim..."

"Sim, eu gosto, mas depende de você se isso faz alguma diferença na sua vida. Quer que eu barbeie você? Posso fazer isso enquanto você... Se acalma aí embaixo." Sorriu de maneira sedutora, seu corpo reagindo à ideia de ficar tão perto de Milo vendo a ereção do mais novo não parecer diminuir, pelo contrário. Aproximou-se um pouco mais e encostou a boca no lóbulo da orelha do outro grego. "Posso acalmar você, também. Com a boca, as mãos, com meu corpo. Quer?"

Milo arfou. O calor daquele homem parecia exalar direto para sua alma. Virou o rosto na direção da voz apenas para descobrir que ninguém ficava tão perto de Saga daquele jeito sem se arrepiar inteiro. Sentiu a boca macia na sua e não conseguiu fazer nada além de gemer alto com a ereção do mais velho roçando na sua.

Saga pegou o mais jovem no colo, enlaçando as pernas dele em sua cintura e carregou-o para a cama. Milo não sabia ao certo se deveria estar fazendo aquilo, mas era tão... Gostoso. Os beijos profundos, as mãos de Saga, o gosto dele.

O geminiano não ia perder tempo. Engoliu a ereção de Milo ouvindo o outro grego arfar e gemer de prazer. Sugou-o com gosto, molhado, quente e intenso. Riu-se ao pensar que intensidade era algo que definia bem quem Milo era. Dedos hábeis massageavam por entre as nádegas bem feitas do escorpiano, que travou um tanto e Saga parou tudo para olhá-lo.

"Eu nunca..." Milo murmurou completamente sem graça. Sim, era homossexual, já havia namorado bastante, mas nunca se dera a alguém. Era sempre o ativo, ou ficava no sexo oral.

"Por Atena." Saga arregalou os olhos e então sorriu. "Bem, há várias maneiras de fazer isso. Quer que eu seja seu primeiro? Posso deixa-lo enfiar-se em mim, sem problemas, mas garanto que gostará se eu o fizer meu. Eu gostaria de fazer isso."

Milo sentia sua ereção doer. Precisava tanto seguir em frente. Ora, no que pensava. Saga o recebera no Santuário, o ajudara a descobrir sua orientação sexual e sempre estava por perto quando precisava dele. Além de ser lindo, másculo, poderoso e ter olhos incríveis. "Me ensina..." murmurou com ar perdido e sendo muito mais sexy do que pretendera.

Saga quase enlouqueceu. Subiu pelo corpo de Milo e o beijou na boca com furor. Separou-se dele com muito custo. "Já percebeu que sou apaixonado por você? Se falar assim de novo, não respondo por mim."

O escorpiano sorriu e enfiou a língua na boca de Saga, com fome. Um beijo francês para deixar Camus com vergonha.

O geminiano não se fez de rogado. Mordiscou os mamilos de Milo e então virou-o na cama, elevando a bunda redonda e alva. Não deu aviso algum, apenas abriu-a com as mãos e lambeu bem no meio, salivando, beijando, umedecendo, relaxando. Milo gemeu muito alto. Já havia ouvido falar sobre o beijo grego, mas aquilo... Queria que Saga fosse mais e mais íntimo. Gemeu o nome do irmão de Kanon quando sentiu beijos, lambidas, chupadas em sua intimidade. Estava completamente excitado, necessitado. "Saga, pelo amor de Atena..."

"Vou fazer você me querer pela vida inteira." Saga respondeu e introduziu um digito dentro do outro, massageando. "Vai ser gostoso, mas precisa confiar em mim. Não sou afoito, nem estou com pressa, pode pedir para parar a hora que for, eu vou entender, certo? É pra ser bom, não obrigação."

Milo não conseguia conversar, apenas acenou com a cabeça, estava arfando, sentindo desconforto com a manipulação firme em sua bunda mas logo sentiu a boca de Saga lambendo seus testículos e, num movimento que Milo jamais experimentara, o mais velho puxou de leve o pênis para trás e engoliu, chupando por trás enquanto eram agora três dedos dentro de Milo, indo e vindo, alargando, relaxando.

"Ah, Saga, eu... Estou... Eu vou..."

O escorpiano tinha que fazer muito esforço para não gozar. Tremia inteiro, desesperado, gemendo sem parar. Saga percebeu e apenas interrompeu a felação e moveu devagar os dedos dentro de Milo, retirando-os e deitando na cama. "Vem cá."

Milo nem sabia direito que fazer, apenas deitou-se ao lado de Saga, sem palavras coerentes para dizer.

"Eu acho que sexo bom é feito com vontade, com uma pegada forte, intensidade e beijos. Eu adoro beijar, Milo, molhado, enroscando minha língua na sua, chupando, falando sacanagem e metendo gostoso. Por isso, não espere que eu seja como um garoto tímido e apaixonado, faz tempo que não sou um garoto. Reclame se algo o desagradar."

O grego mais jovem concordou e virou o rosto para beijar Saga e, como o mais velho dissera, aquele beijo foi tudo, menos inocente. Era tesão num grau que Milo não se lembrava de já ter sentido. Não se opôs quando Saga se afastou por instantes e logo sentiu doses enormes de lubrificante sendo espalhados no vão de suas nádegas, os dedos de Saga massageando de novo, era bom e excitante. Nem viu quando o irmão de Kanon colocou uma **camisinha** texturizada.

"Vai doer um pouco sim, mas vai melhorar logo. Relaxe." Saga virou Milo para deitá-lo sobre seu lado direito de costas para si, lado a lado, erguendo a perna de Milo e beijando o pescoço do escorpiano. "Gosto de ver o rosto e beijar. Essa posição é boa para iniciantes, por isso a escolhi. Depois, se quiser, quando estiver mais acostumado, pode me dar de quatro, ou fazemos um bom frango assado, eu gosto."

Saga era experiente e não era pouco. Começara sua vida sexual aos quatorze anos no meretrício de Atenas mas logo descobrira que não era de mulheres que gostava. Desde então já tivera variados parceiros, já aprendera muita coisa praticando ou pesquisando, sempre em busca de sua satisfação e de fazer seus parceiros sentirem muito prazer pois considerava que o sexo era algo fantástico e devia ser aproveitado ao máximo. Para Saga, sexo não era apenas contato físico, também era conversar, falar sacanagem sem parar, gemidos insanos e pedidos nada puros de meter mais forte, falar que estava quase gozando, que queria dar mais. Sem frescuras.

Só que não ia dizer tudo aquilo para Milo. Não era o momento, apenas queria fazer o jovem feliz. Relaxou mais um pouco o grupo muscular do ânus de Milo e começou a introduzir o pênis, devagar, esperando que relaxasse mais e mais, beijando-o sem dizer muita coisa. Milo gemia e Saga foi bem aos poucos, indo e vindo, segurando a perna de Milo com o braço e usando a mão para alisar a ereção alheia. Quando finalmente conseguiu meter tudo, separou as bocas. "Assim, fundo, deixa eu te foder com gosto. Quer dar pra mim, não quer? Quer meu pau duro enterrado nesse rabo quente, indo e vindo, te deixando com tesão louco?"

"Saga... Assim... Eu não... Você está acabando comigo e nem começamos..." Milo não sabia o que sentia. Saga batia uma punheta incrível, estava com o cacete rijo e pulsando dentro da sua bunda e ainda falava aquelas coisas. É, nunca se sentira tão louco pra gozar na vida.

"O que você quer? Pede..." Saga tinha um olhar poderoso e sensual.

"Me fode..." Milo entrou no jogo. Não era lá de frescuras também, eram cavaleiros, já haviam visto muita coisa. Não era hora de medir palavras. "Me fode forte, come minha bunda e mete muito." Falou quase rosnando, se empurrando um tanto para trás e sentindo o pau de Saga deslizar gostoso pela preparação perfeita e lubrificante na medida certa. "Não sinto dor."

Saga riu e devorou a boca de Milo enquanto se enterrava inteiro nele, puxando-o mais para si, metendo forte. Os gemidos do escorpiano foram ficando mais que incontroláveis e então Saga achou que era melhor mudar um pouco. Saiu de dentro de Milo e o deitou de costas, ergueu as pernas dele e esperou o escorpiano respirar um pouco. "Vou te comer tão deliciosamente que vai querer o tempo todo. Aguenta só um pouco, vai ficar bom de novo e logo." Enfiou tudo de uma vez sem muito aviso, mas sem machucar, ouvindo o quase urro do mais novo. Estava inteiro dentro dele, aquela posição era ótima para penetração profunda. Segurou as pernas de Milo colocando-as em seus ombros e deitou sobre o mais jovem, beijando-o na boca enquanto continuava enfiando sem parar. (3)

Milo estava quase em colapso. Nunca havia feito sexo anal e agora ficava pensando porque não. Sentia seu corpo inteiro vibrar, o calor entre os corpos, o suor, os cabelos de ambos numa confusão infernal, as bocas, saliva, palavras de baixo calão e aquela massagem maravilhosa por dentro.

Saga que não ia perder tempo, entranhou-se no corpo de Milo com força, depressa, com fome, até senti-lo gozar intensamente, o corpo menor arqueando como podia, um gemido gutural e sem controle, o interior de Milo se fechando gostoso em torno de seu pau. "Ah, Milo, que delícia! Vou te foder muito ainda, o quanto você quiser e aguentar." Deixou-se dominar pelo gozo intenso e mergulhou a boca no pescoço de Milo, chupando com força, fazendo o escorpiano gemer mais um tanto enquanto se abraçavam tremendo de prazer ainda.

Milo ficou quieto, o corpo mole, quente, melado, molhado, arfante. Um silêncio tranquilo quebrado apenas por respirações rápidas. Enfim inspirou ar mais profundamente. "Deus..."

"Bem, Shaka é o mais próximo de Deus e alguns dizem que eu tenho os poderes de um Deus, então vou tomar como elogio." Saga brincou descolando os corpos e afastando-se ligeiramente de Milo, livrando-se do preservativo e deitando de lado, apoiado num cotovelo.

"Seu ego é incrível também." Milo riu, satisfeito e se afastou um pouco de Saga. "Calor demais."

"Eu te deixo quente? Duro, desesperado, com fome, tudo junto?" A voz de Saga era calma, mas havia algo intenso nela. "Certo, vou parar de tanta brincadeira. Que tal passarmos o dia juntos? Você ainda não comeu nada, precisa de outro banho, podemos almoçar e..."

"Saga, o que realmente quer comigo? Eu posso entender atração sexual, um pouco de sedução, mas não parece ser o que você quer, há mais, estou sentindo que bem mais, está nos seus olhos quando fala comigo. Só não sei se eu dou conta. Você é tão... tão... Eu não sei o que sinto sobre você, não ainda. Você me ensinou muitas coisas, foi um bom guia e tenho medo de desapontá-lo." Nunca Milo pareceria tão jovem para Saga.

O geminiano franziu o cenho de leve. "Olha, não faço o tipo complicado. Eu gosto de você. Eu lhe disse isso ontem, não estava fazendo gênero nem bancando o sedutor só pra ter sexo. Não sou tão mais velho que você, apenas mais experiente em algumas coisas, temos basicamente a mesma formação, somos gregos e podemos ir nos adaptando um ao outro. Gosto do seu jeito, Milo. Gosto de como é dedicado, marcial, concentrado e focado. Eu o admiro e não vou exigir que se apaixone por mim do nada, não faz sentido, mas eu quero tentar conquista-lo, não vou mentir sobre isso."

Agora Milo estava de boca aberta. Ele estava recebendo elogios do sujeito que havia sido escolhido para suceder Shion juntamente com Aiolos. Saga não era brincadeira! "Eu não sei o que dizer... Você é direto demais." Milo não conseguia esconder-se do outro, não conseguia fugir daquele olhar nem preservar sua alma. Sentia-se nu diante de Saga e era uma sensação aterrorizante e ao mesmo tempo um alívio incrível.

"Que tal apenas irmos tomar banho, comer algo e ir vivendo um dia após o outro? Não vou exigir nada, apenas não pretendo deixar pra lá agora que já sei como você é perfeito pra mim. Também não precisa se sentir na obrigação de me dar atenção, nem de corresponder, nem de fazermos sexo. Entendeu? Você continua livre e assim ficará até que se resolva sobre se temos, teremos ou não teremos um relacionamento. Fazer sexo é ótimo, mas não somos exatamente virginais noivinhas que esperam o paraíso na Terra, mesmo porque já sabemos que não é bem assim..." Sorriu de maneira calma.

Milo ficou olhando para Saga com ar perdido. Aquele homem era muito diferente de Afrodite, muito diferente dos namoricos rápidos, dos romances tolos que tivera até então. O escorpiano sentiu uma centelha, algo forte, se espalhando por dentro de sua alma. Sem maiores explicações, apenas inclinou-se e beijou Saga na boca, a princípio devagar, mas abraçou-se a ele aos poucos, sentindo-o corresponder com calor e paixão.

"Por enquanto, que tal apenas tomarmos banho e irmos comer algo?" Saga tinha um imenso sorriso no rosto bem talhado enquanto se afastava de Milo com algum custo e se levantava, estirando o corpo bem torneado como o de um atleta de alta performance.

"Sabe muito bem que não gosto muito dessa coisa de relacionamento sem compromisso. Eu sou meio antiquado." Milo riu e ficou sério. "Certo, vamos fazer assim. Você não é um qualquer que encontrei na rua. Eu o respeito, admiro e gosto do que me faz sentir. Vamos seguir por um dia após o outro, mas não vou ver mais ninguém e gostaria que não saísse com outras pessoas. Pode ser?" Milo era doentiamente ciumento. Como bom escorpiano, odiava ser enganado, traído. Não era exatamente do tipo que ficava e ia embora, a não ser que pagasse por sexo, mas era outra história.

Saga ficou olhando para o escorpiano com assombro. "Você é ainda mais profundo do que eu pensava. Você realmente precisa sentir-se ancorado, não é mesmo? Estou aqui, Milo. Sei que não teve ninguém, que foi abandonado aos dois anos na rua e quase morreu, mas eu estou aqui. Não sou a melhor pessoa do mundo, mas quero estar no seu mundo e sei o quanto é difícil para você deixar alguém entrar no seu coração e na sua vida." Saga sabia muito bem do que falava. Entendia a insegurança de Milo, os traumas dele, a insegurança que podia advir de ter sido uma criança rejeitada. Era duro de lidar, era sufocante.

"Pare, Saga. Eu não gosto de ser analisado." Milo desviou o olhar respirando fundo. Odiava essa parte de si mesmo. As lembranças que não sabia de onde vinham, a dor emocional. Rilhou os dentes e sentiu imediatamente o cosmo quente de Saga acarinhando-o e logo havia braços fortes cingindo seu corpo.

"Sei que é cedo para isso, mas se quer saber, eu amo você. Não é apenas gostar, não é apenas querer sexo, eu o respeito, eu o admiro. Tenho idade o bastante para saber o que é amor. Pode ter começado como cuidar de um irmão menor, mas quanto mais você crescia, mais eu sabia que não era o que se sente por um irmão." Saga murmurou carinhosamente nos ouvidos de Milo.

Milo suspirou. Era muito forte! Podia sentir a emanação de energia que vinha do geminiano. Ele era... Talvez fosse... "Dizem que geminianos não se dão bem com escorpianos, mas me sinto confortável com você."

Saga riu baixo e abraçou Milo com mais força. "Sei que é possessivo e que eu sou um ente que odeia estar amarrado, mas acontece que isso é apenas parte do que somos. Tente confiar em mim, sei que é uma peste desconfiada, mas tente."

"Não fuja de mim, não minta, não me dê respostas fáceis ou simples, prefiro a verdade." Milo estava sendo sincero. Não era dado a arroubos, mas apenas precisava daquilo naquele momento.

"Tudo bem. Vamos então nos entender. Não faça seus famosos jogos de manipulação emocional. Eu não tenho paciência, nem humor, para drama. Eu detesto ter que adivinhar e sei que você não gostar de falar, vamos nos esforçar juntos para dar certo."

Foi a vez de Milo rir. "Isso realmente vai funcionar? Parece que estamos juntando pólvora e fogo num relacionamento."

Saga não perdeu a palavra. "Estamos num relacionamento?"

Milo mordiscou os lábios. "Certo, eu odeio dizer como me sinto, mas tentarei dizer apenas que sou leal, serei aquele com quem você sempre poderá contar. Meu amor, quando é amor, é duradouro, basicamente indestrutível, mas apenas se você fizer por merecer. Eu não gosto de subterfúgios, mas infelizmente pareço incapaz de ser um livro aberto como você. Se não puder ler nas entrelinhas e saber quando estou magoado ou péssimo, não vai dar certo. Eu não sou bom falando sobre como me sinto! Estou sendo repetitivo."

Saga ficou imediatamente sério. Sim, Kanon tinha razão, havia muita coisa dentro daquele garoto.

Não, garoto não. Como poucos, Milo era um homem. Torturado e preso num corpo ainda jovem, mas era um homem como poucos. "Escute-me com atenção, não sou um desses namoricos tediosos da vida normal. Sei que escorpianos confiam em poucas pessoas, porque tem para si que pouquíssimas pessoas no mundo o merecem."

Milo rilhou os dentes. Como? Como Saga podia ler o que lhe ia na alma tão bem? Aquilo o fascinava e o irritava.

"Eu quero merecer você. Não vou achar estupidez quando tiver seus arroubos de silêncio e de martírio. Não vou achar que é fraco se recuar alguma vez porque sua estratégia é essa e irei estar ao seu lado quando quiser falar sobre o mundo insano em que vivemos. Apenas entenda que pode não ser tão fácil, mas eu sou mutável, aprendo depressa e, o principal, estou ouvindo mesmo o que você não diz, mas..."

"Mas?" Milo descobriu-se sentindo algo bem profundo dentro de sua alma, perdido que estava nos olhos azuis de Saga.

"Quando eu fizer alguma coisa que o irrite, tente, por favor, ser direto e frio, coisa que não é sua natureza. Eu vou ouvir. Não tenho seu orgulho intransponível e tentarei acertar. Será que conseguiremos nos conectar assim? Não sou perfeito, longe disso, mas se você já se cansou de pessoas comuns com vidas ordinárias, sem humor e sem loucuras, talvez goste de estar ao meu lado."

"Isso está um pouco sério demais. Estou meio perdido." Milo foi sincero ao extremo e sentiu-se muito cansado.

"Um dia depois do outro. É o bastante por agora?" Saga ergueu-se da cama e estendeu a mão. "Banho, comida e treino. Talvez sexo ao final do dia, se quiser."

Milo arqueou uma sobrancelha. Aquele sujeito mudava de um assunto pesado para outra coisa mais leve sem nem titubear? "Acho que sim."

"É o bastante para mim. Vem, vamos tomar banho. Quanto tempo vai durar, não sei, mas estou feliz no momento."

Milo segurou a mão de Saga e ergueu-se. Olhou-o bem dentro dos olhos. "Talvez funcione, talvez não. No momento, como diz você, estou feliz."

Ficaram dois anos juntos. Não foi a eternidade, mas foram muito felizes.

* * *

(1) Daddy, na cultura gay é uma gíria que significa um homem mais velho sexualmente envolvido, em um relacionamento ou com interesse sexual por um homem mais jovem. A diferença de idade varia bastante, mas a relação envolve a hierarquia parental tradicional da dinâmica pai-filho, o mais velho proporcionando apoio emocional e orientação sexual juntamente com incentivo e carinho ao parceiro em tese mais inexperiente e vulnerável. Não se deve confundir com insinuações de incesto ou pedofilia.

(2) Heteronormatividade (do grego hetero, "diferente", e norma, "esquadro" em latim) é um termo usado para descrever situações nas quais orientações sexuais diferentes da heterossexual são marginalizadas, ignoradas ou perseguidas por práticas sociais, crenças ou políticas. Isto inclui a ideia de que os seres humanos recaem em duas categorias distintas e complementares: macho e fêmea; que relações sexuais e maritais são normais somente entre pessoas de sexos diferentes; e que cada sexo têm certos papéis naturais na vida. Assim, sexo físico, identidade de gênero e papel social de gênero deveriam enquadrar qualquer pessoa dentro de normas integralmente masculinas ou femininas, e a heterossexualidade é considerada como sendo a única orientação sexual normal. As normas que este termo descreve ou critica podem ser abertas, encobertas ou implícitas. Aqueles que identificam e criticam a heteronormatividade dizem que ela distorce o discurso ao estigmatizar conceitos desviantes tanto de sexualidade quanto de gênero e tornam certos tipos de auto expressão mais difíceis.

* * *

Nota: Muito obrigada por todos os reviews! Apesar do flammer de um ou outro, eu ADORO INCOMODAR. Essa é uma fanfic que demandou pesquisa, lapidação da escrita e tempo. Não é qualquer porcaria que você acha em qualquer lugar. Fico muito emocionada ao ver que tantos gostaram. Se alguém está de mau humor e fica de mimimi ou apenas reclamando... NÃO É PROBLEMA MEU. Novamente, obrigada a todos os leitores de alto nível que não querem ser apenas mais um idiota qualquer fantasma e comentam o que leram. Faz toda diferença.


End file.
